


The gray of the skies

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Desert Island Fic, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hints of it anyway, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Mental Instability, Suicide Attempt, There's a lot under the surface, more platonic than romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nanami wakes, it's not as harsh. The island sun isn't as blinding nor is the heat burning. It’s subdued, though still warm, and the voice that calls her name is just as soft and harmless.</p>
<p>In which Komaeda and Nanami reenact a bit of Konami's Lost in Blue, but there's a reason Nanami's there beyond that. Also there's an upcoming storm. Past Komaeda's calm smile and the calm before the storm, Nanami may or may not be ready for this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gray of the skies

**Author's Note:**

> It's a test. This is my first fic on this site so I hope I don't screw this up somehow. Cross-posted from my tumblr so there's more there than here. Here we go!

When Nanami awakes, it’s not as harsh as when someone else had. That is, the island sun isn’t blinding when she opens her eyes nor is the heat burning. It’s subdued, though still warm, and the voice that calls her name is just as soft and harmless.

“Ah, Nanami-san,” it says just as she turns, blinking dreary pink eyes. “You’re finally awake. Can you hear me?”

“Komaeda-kun...” He gives her a bright grin, arms full of stray sticks that he continues to carry as he comes closer. His stride still has that air of ease, but it’s slow enough to give Nanami time to register her situation.

She’s propped up against the base of a tree, the grass smooth against her palms but a bit damp. Aside from being tired, there’s nothing else wrong with her. Komaeda, thankfully, looked fine as well when he finally got close enough.

“I guess you can—so do you hurt anywhere? You looked fine, but as you know, I’m hardly qualified to make such an observation...” He offered his hand, still keeping the bundle of wood close against his chest. “Can you get up though, Nanami-san?”

Nanami paused, still looking subtly looking about and processing information. When she glanced back, Komaeda’s smile had faltered a bit, but his hand was still available. She took it, giving a grateful smile.

“I’m...fine, Komaeda-kun.”

“I’m sorry, Nanami-san,” Komaeda said as he pulled her up. “But you really couldn’t have arrived at a more unfortunate time.”

* * *

Despite the amicable weather, it’s like everything else droops. Branches hang low, flowers wilt, and bushes are starting to wither. Komaeda walks through easily, not casting any of these things Nanami scans a second glance. The only thing that puffs up, Nanami thinks as she glances up at Komaeda’s back, are the wispy curls on his head.

Komaeda does look back a few times to make sure she’s following— _she always is and she never misses a step, never slows down and neither does Komaeda_ —but they travel in overall silence. Nanami’s fingers twitch, but shuffling through her hoodie’s pockets yields no distractions. No games.

It upsets her— _really, really **bothers** her with memories of Komaeda’s laughing face and threatening claims amongst flames_ —though when Komaeda gives her yet another check-up glance, she retains a soft, gentle smile.

* * *

She doesn’t have to ask where the others are. She knows already. She’s not sure if Komaeda knows as well, but he doesn’t bring it up so it never becomes an issue.

Actually, as far as they’re both concerned, the ‘others’ never really existed. This island gives no indication that anyone really lived here save for a collapsed, ruined heap that Komaeda cited as his old cabin. He gave her a sad smile when she noticed it, and instead directed her to a cave he found that provided decent shelter.

“Despite the lack of market, there’s actually a lot of fruit that grows here and it’s edible... I wouldn’t take my chances with the plants, however.” Komaeda hums as he drops his sticks into a pile. He overlooks it one last time and Nanami can barely see him despite the light from outside. “But from what I can tell, there’s a storm coming soon. I’m not too concerned.”’

She asks for a clarification, but he just changes the subject. “Nanami-san, we can further explore and look for food tomorrow. For now, however, it’s getting too dark to do much of anything. I know you just woke up, but...a rest might be in order.”

“Oh, okay,” Nanami yawns inelegantly. Sleep is good. Sleep takes her bustling mind away when her games can’t. Just as she’s about to shut down, Komaeda walks over and slings his jacket around her shoulders.

“I do regret I can’t make this more comfortable, Nanami-san,” he murmurs, pulling the fabric until it’s snug. “For now, this is the best I can do. Sadly and expectably, it isn’t much, but at least it’s something.”

Nanami blinks once before gripping his wrist just as he pulls away. He flinches, eyes wide, at once looking like a scared animal in a way that has her release him just as quickly. Her mind goes blank though there’s a frown on her face and something curling in her gut.

“Ah, yes,” Komaeda drops the expression for better and worse, and tilts his head as he looks at her with a placating, if still a bit questioning smile. “Sorry about the sudden startle, Nanami-san, did you want something...?”

“I... No. Not really.” She shakes her head but tugs uneasily at the green jacket wrapped around her like an embrace. “But I am a bit worried that you might have given me your last sense of comfort... Even if it was a...nice thing to do...”

“Oh, you mustn’t worry about a mere insect like me, Nanami-san.” _Ah._ “Besides, comfort for myself would be a bit impudent, don’t you think? On the other hand, you might still feel a bit woozy and the last thing I want is you getting sick due to my negligence—your well-being is far more important than my own measly _comfort_...”

“I don’t think that way at all. If anything, _you’re_ the sicklier between the two of us, Komaeda-kun. So you’re more at risk than I am.”

Komaeda doesn’t respond, he just keeps giving her that soft smile as if her words hadn’t registered in his mind at all. That smile didn’t reach his eyes, however, and his gaze being so unreadable is enough for Nanami to get stern.

“You need to take better care of yourself, Komaeda-kun,” she says as she stands to hand him his jacket back. He refuses and that just gets her fussy, her cheeks puffing with irritation as she tries again. He still doesn’t take it. “I’m pretty sure you’re being childish right now. Take the jacket, Komaeda-kun. If you don’t, I’m going to have to sleep _on_ you to make sure you’re properly covered.”

He does laugh a little at that, though it’s a tense laugh that’s really more of a sharp wheeze. But Komaeda’s face isn’t shadowy, his gaze isn’t a manically swirling void, and his smile isn’t gritted teeth and unsettling delight. He just looks _tense_.

But something about him does look rough enough that it might cut her if she tried to smooth it down with gentle fingers. And such a gesture could probably make things worse.

“Komaeda-kun, if something’s bothering you, it’s no good if you...” The programmed sentence trails off because she’s fairly sure Komaeda’s not listening, so it’s wasted breath. Instead she shoots him a worried, meaningful look.

“Nanami-san, if it isn’t impertinent of me to suggest...” his tone is dull, but there’s something simmering beneath it that she can’t identify. “Perhaps we should sleep close together. If that’s enough...”

She doesn’t really understand it; but something tells her this is a step in the right direction. So she smiles and agrees. They’re both still sleepers—Usami told her they had this in common once. It’s a similarity that makes her somewhat less wary of Komaeda, and less worried, too.

When Komaeda lies down beside her, she shuffles his jacket so that it partially covers him as well. Komaeda tenses, but doesn’t protest. Another step in the right direction, she thinks. Nanami huddles close to where their arms nearly brush, and she rolls onto her side so she can watch him.

Komaeda faces the ceiling and closes his eyes. His breathing is gentle, consistent, and she drifts before she can double-check to make sure he’s asleep.

It should be hard, with the stone floor and only a heavy parka for protection and comfort... But it isn’t. Not really.

* * *

“It’s not exactly as fun as finding treasure, Nanami-san, but at least it provides warmth,” Komaeda tells her over gathering more wood. “Oh, please don’t get any that’s damp.”

“Understood... As for food...?”

“Right, right. I’ll show you around for that. You haven’t eaten, Nanami-san, have you? I’m sorry, I can’t believe I overlooked...”

“I forgive you, Komaeda-kun.” Nanami speaks almost a bit too quickly, and when Komaeda looks back at her with that wide-eyed gaze, she continues, “I’m fine, but I’m more worried about what’s going to happen than what’s already happened...if that makes any sense? Komaeda-kun, you did mention a storm earlier...I think.”

“Yes. I did.” Komaeda plucks another stick by the base of a tree. He doesn’t look at Nanami; he looks at the gray sky with eyes that were only a bit greener. “I’m not sure when, but it’ll be soon. When it happens... What’s going to happen? Nanami-san, what bad luck do you think the storm will bring?”

“Des...truction?” she answers uncertainly with a tilt of her head. “Isn’t that...what storms normally bring aside from a lot of rain and wind?”

He chuckles lowly, but keeps looking up. “You’re right, Nanami-san. Absolutely right. Do you think this storm will destroy everything?”

“I don’t know... I’ve actually never experienced a storm before...” Then. She wondered. “Have _you_ , Komaeda-kun?”

“Unfortunately. But perhaps this storm will be a bit more impressive.” With that, he turns around and gestures for her to follow with his shoulder. “Let’s take these back before gathering food, Nanami-san.”

“Ah, right...” She skips after him. “I sure hope whatever’s here’s tasty...”

“The fruit are sweet. I’m sure you’ll like them, Nanami-san.” She actually stops dead in her tracks here, and he halts to look at her curiously. “Did I say something wrong?”

_That was a really fond smile on his face just then... The last person he gave that smile wasn’t me..._

“No,” she shakes her head and they get right back on walking. “You didn’t at all... Don’t worry so much...”

She catches his brief nod, but there’s still some...nervousness about him.

Sadly, she doesn’t comment and instead bumps shoulders with him. It gets her another one of those fond smiles.

Komaeda probably didn’t realize, but Nanami wasn’t going to point out something she didn’t quite understand yet. That was risky; especially considering it was Komaeda after all. Still, it’s hard to ignore and it stubbornly sits in her mind.

But she’d be lying if it didn’t make her the slightest bit happy.

* * *

Komaeda really is a good person, she thinks. He’s a bit strange, compared to the other students— _well more compared to **him**_ —but ultimately good and helpful all the same. Though he’s also a bit overwhelming and Nanami wonder if he’d be the type of route filled with tricky twists and turns. The kind of route that would be nigh impossible to follow, her lack of skills not even considered.

He’s kind and helpful, but also overwhelming. She likes him as she does all her classmates, but really, he’s not someone that sets her thoughts at ease. If anything, she has to think more around him and it gets exhausting—and _sometimes_ when he’s around, she _can’t_ be tired. She needs to _focus_.

Thankfully, it’s normally in a group—or with just _one_ other person—where Komaeda can be a bit much. Alone, he’s quieter, calmer, and much more welcoming. Her thoughts still drift because of him, but they’re also tied to the only other person who’d probably know this side of Komaeda...so she’s not _that_ bothered.

Despite the incoming storm he mentioned, they spend time in relative calmness and simplistic routine. Komaeda leads her around, answers questions when she asks, and it’s easy to keep up with him. The island is mostly quiet with only the slightest whispers of wind, and Komaeda doesn’t talk much when not explaining things.

In this calm place before a brewing storm, Komaeda fits in well. She thinks so, anyway.

* * *

She’s played a game like this—a game where it’d be easy to slip in routine. Do the same thing day after day, and your character would be fine.

But that game did have a limit, and so did they. If she didn’t stir things up, the world would close in on them and she would have ended the game as she started. Only when she woke up, Komaeda wouldn’t be there that time. _He’d_ be.

And Nanami would have to see the look on _his_ face when she told him she didn’t...

“Komaeda-kun,” she began just as her eyes fluttered open and awake. Komaeda hummed beside her, his arm only thrown over her because it had gotten cold. “Komaeda-kun. Instead of just gathering and eating, can we do something else?”

“You mean like a game? Are you getting bored, Nanami-san?” There’s a sleepy smile in his voice as he stirs. His yawn is almost soundless but she feels and sees him stretch after removing his arm. “I’m sorry there isn’t much to do here...”

“A game...” Her fingers itched, but her lips pressed tightly together. “Yeah, let’s try something like that... This situation is familiar to a game. Do you want me to tell you about it?”

“But of course! Anything Nanami-san says would be more interesting to listen to over my mediocre thoughts...” Komaeda trails off in a way that’s suspicious, but turns to her with a smile all the same. “It’s a bit dark out though, so do you want to wait first or...”

“No, I don’t mind.” She pushes herself up, and his jacket slides onto her stomach with the action. “The sky’s pretty around this time. I normally don’t get to see that.”

“That’s not a surprise...no offense, Nanami-san,” he chuckled lowly as he stood. She hands him back the jacket when he’s steady, but it’s hard to forget how bony and slight he still is under it. And she _still_ notices, with the gauntness of his long fingers and the way his clavicle jutted out. “Are we going?”

“Yeah... Yes, we are...” For once she leads the way, and if Komaeda noticed she was a bit distracted, he didn’t comment.

She’s not sure whether to be relieved or bothered.

* * *

When she sees the sky— _with oranges and purples dying the clouds and spread out like some surreal painterly opening screen_ —Komaeda’s the one who starts speaking first.

“Ah, just as I expected...” When she turns to face him, a breeze ruffling her pink hair, she sees his curled, pained lips obscured by cast shadows as he shields his eyes. “It hurts to look at.”

“Komaeda-kun...”

“It’s not normally this bright here... It’s only at this part of the day that it’s this bright. It hurts to look at it.” Komaeda grimaces, finally just turning away with his expression now apologetic. “I’m sorry, Nanami-san. I thought I’d be fine with it, but I’m really not. My eyes hurt.”

“Are you going to go back to the cave then?” she asks, watching the golden light catch in his hair despite him trying to avoid it. “If it’s that bad, we can find shade...”

“Sunlight’s nothing like the rain, Nanami-san. You really can’t avoid it if you don’t want to live in a world of darkness...” Komaeda pulls his hood up—an action Nanami did often enough herself. “Still, its necessity doesn’t negate the harshness... Despite its warmth, it still burns...”

“I wonder if we’re even talking about particles anymore,” Nanami says, and he goes silent. “Hey, Komaeda-kun, one of the reasons people can fear the light...is because it reveals everything, right? That’s what I’ve heard in a mystery game, at least.”

He looks towards the trees—highlighted by light, but harsh shadows further in. He doesn’t respond, so she just continues.

“Komaeda-kun... I don’t dislike or blame you... I think that... You have too many things you’re hiding... So you should be a bit more open, right? Otherwise I won’t be able to tell if you’re serious or not.”

“Despite that being said in Nanami-san’s voice...” he mutters, so soft she has to strain to hear. “They don’t sound too much like Nanami-san’s words.”

_Huh...?_

“I’m sorry Nanami-san,” Komaeda pulled his hood further over his head, further obscuring his features. “I need to be somewhere else... I’ll see you later.”

Before she could call his name, he fled, disappearing into the shadows. Nanami stood there, blankly, and with only the sound of the waves crashing in the distance and the blends of orange and purple overhead.

* * *

“Do you really think you can bring him back?” There’s a difference in the way he touches the glass and the way he touches her screen. She remembers his touch, but it’s possible she’s never really experienced it. “Are... Are you really sure you can do that?”

She’s given percentages of probable success—they come to her in different variations with different margin of errors. But in reality, none of them look even the slightest bit promising.

Still she thinks she could. Because she sees the way his gaze sweeps over the pod and how his lips press tightly together to hold back a name.

It could be faulty programming—because she’s not really the work of an elite, she’s the work of an elite’s work and something special _always_ gets lost down the line. But she still nods, if only to put that look of cautious hope on his face.

“Alright... I-I... I’ll trust you, Nanami...” he yanks his hand through his hair, and she smiles at bit. “B-But please be safe, I don’t... I don’t want to lose you again too...”

Her smile widens and she nods eagerly.

“Thanks, Nanami...” he laughs weakly—it’s forced, so forced, and doesn’t reach the eyes that still stare at the body beneath the glass. “I wonder how many times I’m going to have to say that to you...”

Not as many as the things he’s going to say to that other person, she thinks. But she keeps that in her thoughts for some reason.

* * *

As the day goes on and the sunlight subsides to hide back beneath the clouds, she searches. The colors fade, it gets a bit grayer, and— _ah, is it getting wet?_

_...No. Not yet. I think._ She brushes some grass out of her way, pink eyes darting about tirelessly. She refuses to miss even the most seemingly miniscule detail, even as the island gets drearier and drearier. It’s strange, while Usami’s island coaxed relaxation; this one’s starting to suggest a rest that’s a bit too _clinical_...

_Oh._ The pieces fell into place as she overturned one last rock.  _So_ that’s _what this is._

“ _Really_ , Komaeda-kun,” she couldn’t help but sigh as she turns to go back to where she came from. “I _really_ should have figured this out sooner.”

* * *

She strips her shoes and stockings before walking down the beach into the lapping waves. It’s only that sound—and there’s nothing but more ocean if she looks further ahead over the blue. Still as she steps in more, the water is cool against her skin and the sand is soft, almost plush beneath her feet.

Nanami looks down. The water’s a beautiful blue, but there are no fish. No fish like they’d be anywhere else.

“Nanami-san...?”

“Komaeda-kun,” she murmured, turning to face Komaeda who stood on the sand just the slightest bit out of reach from the tide. He gave her a smile as she came closer—smile serene though his gaze was shadowy and she remembers...

This time she kicks, splashing him with only the water the tide gave her—still more than enough to startle him and make him flinch.

“When I recalled that scene earlier, I wish I could have done that...” she tells him while he wipes at his eyes, trembling the slightest bit. “But now it seems I’ve done it a bit too late... Sorry, Komaeda-kun.”

“ _Haa_ , if this is punishment, Nanami-san,” he chuckles, his wry grin twisting. “Then really it’s nothing...”

“It’s not punishment.” Her cheeks puff even though she’s not really that annoyed. “It’s something entirely different.”

“And what would that be?”

“Wishful thinking.” A beat. “I think.”

Komaeda’s lips purse and she merely walks to close the distance between them. There’s a light breeze and a light chill, but it’s not so bad. When she dully meets Komaeda’s gaze, he averts it and his expression twists back into obscurity.

Water drips down his face as he lowers it, one drop running over the curve of his cheek from a slick stand of hair stuck to his forehead. Another follows the trail soon after, and without thinking, she catches the droplet with her fingers pressed against his jaw. He doesn’t flinch at her touch, but she pulls back anyway.

“What do you plan on doing,” Nanami begins, her frown starting to deepen. “When the storm comes?”

“I’d rather not tell you right now, Nanami-san.” He still doesn’t look at her, but his stare drops. “Perhaps later...”

But she grips his sleeve, firmly shaking her head and making her voice stern. “ _Komaeda-kun_.”

“ _Ah_...” Komaeda sighs, his smile a bit rueful. “Alright then. I was planning on dying, Nanami-san.”

_Oh._ She’s not surprised. She’s not even  _horrified_ .

She’s piteous. “You’re really going to give up like that? Get a game over that easily? Komaeda-kun, that’s...”

“ _Disappointing_? Isn’t that to be _expected_ by someone so below par?” His laugh is low at first before becoming sharp, and he pulls away before she gets cut. “You know, Nanami-san, I _was_ wondering how you even got here in the first place... I was _also_ wondering if it was a last bit of good luck...or a bout of bad luck.”

“I’m not here to hurt you...” Nanami says. Komaeda’s laugh is harsh, wheezy again, and he covers his face between gasping chuckles.

“Really?” He sounds cheerful, but also like he doesn’t believe it. But he backtracks a bit. “Well, no... I’m not accusing Nanami-san... You’re far too kind to wish ill on anyone, regardless of how despicable they are or how much they deserve it. Actually, you’re a _lot_ like...”

Komaeda freezes before he finishes the comparison, and Nanami refuses to flinch as he slowly meets her stare. She can almost hear the grinding of gears, and she remembers another similarity between her and Komaeda.

While still sleepers, they’re also silent thinkers.

“Nanami-san...” For a moment he sounds almost lost, his shoulders slumping. “I really should have known...”

“Are you angry?” she asks him, a bit quietly. “It’s alright to be angry at me... But not at... _that person_ , you know?”

“Angry?” Komaeda parroted, his tone blank. “Well, I am a bit disappointed... But angry...doesn’t matter. It doesn’t really matter how I feel now. Not if things go the way they’re supposed to.”

“We must have different ideas on ‘supposed to’...” Nanami mused, a bit irritated. Komaeda chuckles a bit, but it’s weaker than earlier— _frailer_. “Well, unluckily for you, Komaeda-kun... I can’t leave until it’s over.”

“That’s actually lucky for me,” he corrected, that calm yet secretive smile slowly blooming again on his face. “I selfishly didn’t want to die alone.”

She smiles back, but doesn’t have anything to say to that.

* * *

Between Komaeda giving her the sweeter of the fruits they found and sand castles, the storm was arriving faster and faster. Komaeda’s agitation and anxiety almost read as excitement, but he kept a serene face if he noticed her looking at him.

Komaeda didn’t always notice—and that was more of a concern than a relief. Especially as the sky got darker and the sun slowly seemed to fade away over the days. It was very, very worrying.

Then she woke up without him by her side. His jacket was draped over her, but it was tucked in where it couldn’t cover anything except her. She fumbled to get it off, and when she heard a sharp and constant pitter patter...

“Nanami-san, you’re awake,” Komaeda called just as she jerked up, wide eyes jolting to his still, sitting form by the entrance where he was...watching the rain. He was dry—he looked cold with how his pale hands rubbed against bare arms but he was _dry_.

“Yes... I am...” she responded before practically scrambling to get to his side. She bumped him a bit trying to settle, but he didn’t complain or comment. “So it’s raining.”

“Yes... It is.” Komaeda’s joking was good-natured, but it didn’t calm her as much as she would have liked. “Sorry if I startled you by getting up first. When I heard the sound... I couldn’t sleep anymore.”

“It sounds different than in games. Less scratchy.” Nanami’s frown only deepened. “It’s strange...”

“Not really. I think rain can be soothing...” He hummed. “Of course, standing around in it will only give you a cold...”

_Speaking of cold..._ She wordlessly handed him the jacket. His smile was pained, but she insisted and he took it back. Just as he was sliding his arms through the sleeves, she couldn’t help but sigh. “It’s really getting dire, isn’t it...”

“Mm. It’s quite ugly, actually. The world almost seems monochrome out there... Gray really isn’t that appealing to look at, is it?” Komaeda laughs a bit, hugging his knees. “Without the sun or bright colors, this place is just a disgrace.”

“I wouldn’t go that far... You shouldn’t be so harsh, you know?” Nanami nudged his side. He felt chilly and she briefly felt a shiver go through his body. “That kind of attitude closes a lot of doors... I think.”

“No, you’re right,” he noted seriously before bouncing right back with glee. “But that sort of thing’s the best for me, Nanami-san, so it’s not so bad. If every door gets slammed in my face, it’s only what I deserve.”

Komaeda chuckled at the thought, but Nanami put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with a carefree grin, but that grin faded a bit when he saw her grim expression. And it fell off completely when she explained her point better.

“You’re the one shutting those doors, Komaeda-kun.”

He didn’t flinch, but he did freeze up.  For a moment, he had that look on his face again—the look of paralyzed fright and then...

Then... His expression slacked into something emptier, duller, and Nanami opened her mouth to say something before he stood. “Komaeda-kun?”

“It’s no use—I really am worthless compared to you, Nanami-san...” He pulled his hood over, and she sees just the slightest tremors in his hands as he does so. “You win! Isn’t that great?”

_No..._ she wants to say but her throat closes up the second Komaeda runs out. “Komaeda-kun!” _I haven’t won yet._

“Hey, Nanami-san, I admit I’m not as smart or as quick as you are,” he turns slickly around, flashing her that grin again. “So why don’t you make this easier on me?”

Nanami flinched as he cheerily continued. “Just tell me what you want me to say before I die!”

“... _Komaeda-kun_!!” she only shouted, running after him as he fled in glee.

* * *

“Komaeda-kun! **_Komaeda-kun_**!!”

Finally, he stopped running and Nanami managed to catch up. She was panting, soaked— _they both were_ —but as she shuddered a bit, Komaeda remained still as he stared up at the heavy gray clouds overhead.

“ _Komaeda-kun_...” she began, sighing as she took the next steps forward to decrease the distance. Just as she reached for him, however, he pulled away and gave her that fond smile. Nanami couldn’t help but flinch.

“Nanami-san, you _traitor_ ,” he giggled, backing away as the rain poured. Despite the racing sound in her ears, the drizzle didn’t worsen. Wind wasn’t blowing, but it’d only be a matter of time. “Wasn’t that what you were?”

“Y-Y...Yes...” Nanami gasped a bit, surprised she could say it now. _But why not?_ It wasn’t a concern now, because her mission was completely different. There were no limitations as long as she got the work _done_. She shouldn’t have been surprised, shouldn’t have... “I’m sorry, Komaeda-kun.”

“I don’t understand why when we both know I really don’t deserve it. Shouldn’t _I_ be the one on my knees, begging Nanami-san to forgive me? How _did_ you get here, Nanami-san?” Komaeda hummed, shoulders quaking just the slightest bit. “Actually... I don’t want to think about any of that...”

“Komaeda-kun... With that kind of attitude...” She trembled a bit, reaching for him again. He only stared blankly and unblinkingly at her hand getting closer. “Please... He won’t be able to forgive you if you don’t...”

A sudden gust of wind startled her, making her flinch as Komaeda stood there stoically. She called for him again. “ _Wait_...!”

“For what? Nanami-san, what is there to wait for other than the end?”

She stumbled, choking back a gasp as the wind blew again. The grass was slick, and the rain was getting heavier, but she stood her ground before looking at Komaeda again with a stern gaze. “You were the one who found a reason to push through hardships. Why did you suddenly change your mind?”

“ _Aah_ , are you talking about the ultimate hope? Nanami-san, my role in that ended.” Komaeda’s thumbs pressed demurely to his lips as he clenched his hands together. “I know you can be a little slow sometimes, but really...”

“That’s not true. You wouldn’t be here if that were true.”

“A last bit of luck, I suppose? But no worries, it’ll end for sure... I’m so relieved.” Komaeda’s fingers curled tighter as he turned away. “There’s nothing else.”

“ _You’re wrong_!!” Nanami exclaimed sharply before insisting. “You _know_ you’re wrong.”

He didn’t even dramatically react to that. Instead, he just exhaled.

“No... Not really. Say I decide to be selfish again. Say I decide to not die like I should... Nanami-san, I never told you what would happen, did I...?” Nanami didn’t answer, but Komaeda understood anyway. “But that doesn’t _matter_ does it? You’ve probably been told...by that person... _That_ person... What was he _thinking_ , I wonder? For someone supposedly so simple, I really don’t understand him as I ought to. Perhaps I’m even dimmer than I thought.”

He still wouldn’t look at her, but he let out a heavy sigh. “Say I go ask that person if he’ll forgive me... And say he does... Will I really be able to tolerate the bout of bad luck that’ll follow then and forever afterwards until it really ends? When I end up losing him too... What exactly can I do but start again from that same dark place?”

When Nanami opened her mouth to respond, thunder boomed overhead. Komaeda’s laugh was low, easily overshadowed, but now she could see him holding himself together and shaking. She frowned, walking close yet again.

And she steeled herself against another gust of wind before shooting her hand out and gripping his sleeve. “You’re being way too certain about something like that. Shouldn’t you be more erratic?”

“Nanami-san...” A pause—all was quiet despite the rain for a moment. His gaze slowly rose to hers, and her expression got sterner. “You say things like that way too easily. Shouldn’t you be more considerate?”

Just as her eyes widened, lightning stuck. She might have yelped— _or was it Komaeda?_ —but before she could ponder, she was yanked into a tight hold just as she heard the crash of what must have been a tree.

She heard hammering— _loud and almost painfully hard_ —and Komaeda’s arms only loosened the slightest bit. Though Nanami remained nestled against his chest as her grip on his sleeve— _she hadn’t let go yet_ —tightened.

“Komaeda-kun... You’re not going to listen to me when I say we should return to the cave, are you...?” she murmured as he weakly shook his head, his laugh trembling as his chest vibrated.

“It’s...too late for that, Nanami-san.”

“It doesn’t _have_ to be, we can go back if we want to...” She buried her face, her other hand coming up to grip his arm. “It’s only over when you say it’s over.”

“It’s over,” he mutters pointblank—thunder boomed and more lightning flashed. She could hear another crash and he only held her tighter. “I have to say, I didn’t think I’d be spending the last moments in this disgusting predicament. Nor with you, Nanami-san.”

“Are you okay with this, though?” she asks, meeting his eyes one last time. She can see how empty they really are—a void of gray-green. Just like the island before its inevitable destruction. His face is pale, so pale like a ghost, and she presses a bit harder, “I... I don’t think you actually are...”

“Does it matter how I feel at this point?”

“It does—it _absolutely_ does.” Nanami insists. “Komaeda-kun, it’s _always_ mattered.”

He doesn’t say anything, so she just continues. “It’s _your_ decision to make. It always has been. I’m not here to _save_ you, Komaeda-kun, I’m here to _support_ you.”

She sees the way droplets run down his face— _she’s not sure if it’s just the rain or tears_ —and just like before, she wipes them away despite how ineffectual it is. She cups his damp cheek, smiles wider, and Komaeda’s lips tremble just the slightest bit.

“Whatever decision I make...” The thunder is louder, the flashes are brighter, and before she knows it; she hears the spark before fire roars despite the rain. She sees it start and only clings closer to Komaeda so she can hear him. “You’ll support it, right Nanami-san?”

“Of course.” The answer’s simple enough, but when she turns, she sees that sad, pitiful smile. “Komaeda-kun?”

“Do you think...he’ll support it, too?” His voice cracks, and she feels him shake in her grip. “Do you think that person will...try and do the same? Even if the decision makes him angry? Do you think he’ll support it, Nanami-san?”

Surprisingly, she doesn’t even hesitate. “As long as it’s what you really want, he’ll understand. Komaeda-kun, _please_...”

_Please what? Please don’t think it’s for his sake? Please don’t think it’s for mine? Please don’t do this? Please, Komaeda-kun..._

“Nanami-san...” he chokes out like a sob, pulling her closer than she’s ever been to another person. She shuts her eyes just as his arms tighten around her. She hears flames roar, winds blast, thunder, and even with her eyes closed, she knows there’s another, stronger flash.

The island is crumbling beneath their feet, but Komaeda relies on her like she’s the only source of stability left. And she holds onto him like he’s the same for her.

_Please make the right choice. For you._

When she blacks out, she loses it.

The island, the storm, Komaeda—she loses _everything_.

* * *

“Nanami? Nanami... Are you awake? Can you hear me?”

When Nanami awakes, the world around her is dark...but the light from the window Hinata speaks to her is harsh, bright, and she has to squint.

“Hinata-kun...” she murmurs, blinking dreary pale pink eyes. “Oh... Hinata-kun.”

“I’m glad... You’re alright...” His grin is there, but it’s a bit uneasy. And she _remembers_ ; her eyes go wide as she remembers _everything_. She registers so fast, it almost gives her whiplash.

_I... Komaeda-kun... Did he... Did I..._

**_...Did I fail? I said that’d be alright... But...what?_ **

“Nanami...” Hinata’s expression is unreadable, and finally she notices. They’re...not in that room. He’s in a hallway— _or an office?_ —instead. “Nanami... Do you know what happened?”

“I... Komaeda-kun...?” She stopped, mind bustling as she struggled to find the words for it. But there were none. There was nothing in her entire databank to explain what happened to her. Not in a way that would prevent her from breaking down while trying...

How... _faulty_. But she’s not ashamed of herself. Hinata seems to understand. His jaw tightens, and he lets out a deep breath as she waits. Waits for Hinata to break down instead...

_But_ _instead_...

“He...just reacted not too long ago, Nanami. We had nurses rush in...and he’s responding. I was told it wouldn’t be too much longer before he wakes up.” Hinata’s voice is choked, and she sees him tremble just a bit. And she’s honestly surprised. “He... He’s going to wake up. The last of them...is finally going to wake up.”

“Hinata-kun...?”

“Y-You... You did it Nanami... You really did it...” he’s saying it like he can’t believe it either. But there’s a light in his eyes and even without the smile... She can tell he’s happy. She’s...

_...she’s?_

“Nanami...?” His expression falls back into concern. “Hey, Nanami, is...?”

_No..._

She gives him a fond smile. The smile Komaeda meant to give him. “I’m fine, Hinata-kun. Really I am... It... It’s been a long while.”

He nods, understanding. “Right... You’ve been working hard lately, haven’t you? That’s fine... You can rest now, Nanami. It’s fine.”

_It’s over..._

“Okay...” she’s drifting, her arms wrapping around herself. It’s a bit lonely, she realizes, but it won’t be for long. “Okay... Hinata-kun... That’ll be good... I think...”

_It’s over._

Nanami hears his chuckle, and the window slowly closes. She’s gone, however, before it’s fully shut. No checking, no bustling, no worrying—she just drifts and sleeps.

**_It’s finally over._ **

* * *

Hinata gently slides the shut laptop into his bag and latches it so that it’s secure. His heart’s hammering in his chest but he steels himself and straightens up.

The door ahead of him is white—a bit faded, and the paint was peeling just a bit... But for a second, it was the most intimidating thing he could think of.

_But..._ He took a deep breath and opened it anyway. The light surprisingly wasn’t as harsh as he’d thought it would be. It’s still a bit bright, but softer—almost _safer_.

His traitorous heart skips a beat when he hears that just as soft voice.

“Hinata-kun?”

_It’s beginning._


End file.
